


At Peace

by Luccy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Cyclonus doesn't know what feelings are, Drabble, Fluff, I am a fluff addict as per usual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luccy/pseuds/Luccy
Summary: Cyclonus fails to make sense of his feelings, promptly jumps to the 5th stage of grief.





	At Peace

There was an indefinable point in time when Cyclonus began to feel more at peace with Tailgate within his field of vision. Which is, by itself, utterly ridiculous. He is an ancient, powerful warrior, he had fought and killed countless times. Yet, it seemed the pale, giddy mech drew out softness out of him he never knew existed.

And Primus damn him if he were to admit it.

In their berth room, berths themselves pressed together, Cyclonus nursed these thoughts long after the time he settled in with the intention to recharge. Yet he was frustratingly unable to do so, unusual anxiousness having spread throughout his mind. He rolled over. 

The light emanating from his optics fell lightly upon his partner, who had his back turned to Cyclonus. The light colored his plating pink and made him appear to glow against the enveloping dark. Laid there, still and peaceful, with only the quiet sound of vents giving away signs of life, he awoke a foreign and strange wish within Cyclonus. 

He wanted to embrace him. Fully. He wanted nothing to stand between them and nothing to keep him from the comfort of closeness and feeling... At peace. 

Cyclonus raised his servo in stocky, hacking movements, himself reluctant and admittedly embarrassed, his claws reaching out only to retract moments later. He grumbled, furtherly annoyed by the newfound stiffness contesting the demanding warmth which pooled just below his chest plating. 

This isn't supposed to be a problem.  
Pressurized air escaped his vents as he lowered his servo (at last!) upon Tailgate's side. He dragged himself closer, until his entire arm was laid bent over the minicon's flank, covering his entire torso. Cyclonus set his head just above the little mech's, relishing in how it all fit, clicking in like two pieces of a puzzle meant to be. 

On a second thought, that was too cheesy of a comparison. Completely unlike him. 

... Primus, what has he gotten himself into? 

Cyclonus sighed, then fully relaxed, offlining his optics, former anxieties diminished. He relished in the pleasant warmth the smaller chassis radiated. His lips curved upwards - something they haven't dared to do willingly in quite a while.  
Cyclonus felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for literal months. Second work posted but technically the first one written. English is my 2nd as per usual, warn if strange expressions are found. Am I ever going to write something longer than 500 words? Ask my executive dysfunction.


End file.
